A Little Pain
by IoraNightmare
Summary: Inspirada en la canción con el mismo nombre de Olivia Lufkin.


**Hallo gente de fanfiction~ !**

**Al fin me atreví a escribir algo diferente de Vocaloid, fue una decisión muy difícil ./.**

**Len: Solo estás exagerando ¬¬  
Iora: Este fic ni siquiera es de Vocaloid, te piensas meter en mis explicaciones aquí también?!  
Len: ¡Todavía y que me tomo la molestia de acompañarte para que no estés tan nerviosa por el hecho de ser tu primer fic de Fairy Tail y tú gritándome!  
Iora: G-gomenasai...**

**En fin, por ahora los dejo leer el fic, ¡espero disfruten!  
**

**Iora&Len: FAIRY TAIL no le pertenece a IORA ! es pertenencia de HIRO MASHIMA ! mientras que la canción de A LITTLE PAIN le pertenece a OLIVIA LUFKIN (Olivia inspi' Reira). Este fic fue hecho por puro entretenimiento sin fines de lucro y bla bla bla !**

**NOTA: Fic completamente en LUCY POV.**

* * *

**[ _A Little Pain_ ]**

Hace poco más de un año que se había ido, sin embargo, tantas cosas habían cambiado en ese lapso de tiempo… yo entre ellas. Había veces en que me preguntaba, ¿qué pensaría mi antiguo yo si me viera ahora? ¿yo misma me agradaría… o me sentiría decepcionada?

-5 minutos, señorita Heartfilia – dijo un hombre del staff que había entrado a mi camerino, avisándome de mi presentación.

Es cierto que en este tiempo realicé uno de mis sueños infantiles: me hice cantante. Antes jamás me habría imaginado que estaría aquí, dando un concierto enorme y vendiendo discos… _pero tenía que encontrar una forma de llegar hasta a ti_.

Tanto tú como yo, amábamos la música… y ambos lo sabíamos, ¿cierto?, incluso nos gustaba el mismo tipo de música. Había dos cosas que te "enamoraban" según me habías dicho, tus dos "vicios"… comer (eras un pequeño glotón, había que admitirlo, aunque increíblemente esto no se reflejaba en tu cuerpo), y la música. Sencillamente no podías imaginarte tu vida sin la música, sería como un pecado, la amabas tanto que querías que formara parte de tu vida para siempre… y yo era igual. _Tú y yo siempre fuimos tan parecidos… pero tan diferentes_.

-Señorita Heartfilia, ya es hora – volvió a venir a decirme el del staff.

Me miré una última vez más en el espejo, quería que todo estuviera en orden. El vestuario y el maquillaje estaban en orden… por un momento pude imaginarte detrás de mí diciendo: "_Te vez hermosa, Lucy_", sonreí por un segundo ante el pensamiento… era obvio que esa clase de comentarios no las recibiría más de ti, aun así, mi "tú" imaginario seguía aquí, a diferencia de ti, y todavía me decía esa clase de cosas que amaba escuchar. "_Mucha suerte, sé que lo harás bien… te estaré observando entre el público_"… realmente amaría si el que me dijera eso fuera el tú real y no el tú que me cree para no sentirme tan sola.

Salí al escenario, estaba repleto. Casi no podía ver bien al público debido a tanta luz, pero aun así, logré observar a los fans… esos que me habían acogido, ese poco de calor y esa pequeña esperanza que me quedaba desde que te habías ido. Me pregunto si estarás aquí, probablemente no, quizá ni siquiera te habías enterado de que… _estaba dando un concierto justo donde tú vives_.

-¡Buenas noches a todos! ¡es un verdadero placer estar aquí entre ustedes! – saludé con todo la energía que pude sacar a mis fans – Primero que nada, quisiera agradecerles por haberme apoyado en este poco más de un año que llevo como cantante… no sería nada sin ustedes, de verdad: **gracias** – nada más hice una pequeña reverencia mientras sentía como me ovacionaban de nuevo – ¿Qué les parece si comenzamos? Esta es para todos ustedes – dije mientras bajaba el micrófono y cerraba mis ojos en lo que sentía que iniciaba el intro, ¿me pregunto si esta vez la escucharás… ?

_Viajando a la luna, en un sueño lejano…_  
_No había nadie más que nosotros, mientras jugábamos bajo la luz estelar  
Nos haríamos fuertes y recuperaríamos la sonrisa…  
Si pudiéramos juntos estar…  
_

_**¡Date cuenta!**_

_Estoy aquí, esperando por ti  
Aún si nuestro futuro es ahora diferente  
Estoy aquí, esperando por ti  
Y continuaré gritando  
Mientras que mi corazón se aferra al hilo que nos unió  
Esperando despertar en aquellos viejos tiempos_

_**No hay porque llorar…**_

En lo que se hacía una pequeña pausa, me dediqué a mirar bien al público otra vez. Llevaba cantando esta canción desde el mero comienzo, con esperanza de que algún día la escucharas. Ahora por fin estaba aquí, pero… ¿estarías tú aquí?, sé bien que aunque probablemente no lo estuvieras… yo seguiría aquí, esperando por el día en que te des cuenta de mi voz.

Te había llamado tantas veces, pero… mi voz jamás te había alcanzado, ¿qué era lo que tenía que hacer para que te llegara?, admito que pensar en esto hacia que me dieran ganas de llorar.

_Viajando en silencio…  
Conservo la esperanza de que si extiendo mi mano pueda tocarte  
Pero todavía estas lejos, y esto no es más que un recuerdo del corazón  
Pero si cierro mis ojos, puedo escuchar tu voz  
Y empiezo a entender que lo dulce que este dolor puede ser_

_**¡Ven nótame!**_

_Estoy aquí, esperando por ti  
Aún incluso cuando en soledad me he perdido en medio del viento  
Estoy aquí, esperando por ti  
En el cielo buscándote  
Y siempre buscaré una manera de protegerte  
Hasta que mi corazón se detenga…_

_**No hay porque llorar…**_

Cada que cantaba para ti, recordaba cada una de las cosas que solías decirme. Tú y yo somos los únicos que sabemos quiénes somos y nuestra historia, ¿verdad?. Recuerdo que, a pesar de lo que los demás pudieran pensar de ti, eras un llorón. Tenías orgullo, uno muy grande… por lo cual jamás admitías tu dolor o lo compartías con alguien más, pero yo fui diferente ¿no es así?

Recuerdo cuantas veces lloraste en mi presencia, mientras yo intentaba consolarte. Mi presencia te tranquilizaba, ¿no es así?, al igual que la tuya me tranquilizaba a mí. Solo tú y yo conocíamos nuestra verdadera fragilidad, y ese es un hecho que nadie podrá cambiar. Por eso sé bien que… quizá si por fin escuchas mi voz… empezarás a llorar, pero quisiera que recuerdes esto: yo siempre estaré a tu lado, no hay nada que temer… ni un motivo por el cual llorar.

_**Abre los oídos y elimina ese límite que te pusiste para soñar**__  
Sintiendo algo al mismo tiempo que no se siente nada, presta atención y escucha…  
__**Todo momento es el momento indicado  
**__Me encontrarás donde sientas tranquilidad, presta atención y escucha…  
__**Deja que tu sangre fluya por todos los rincones de tu universo…  
**_

_**¡DATE CUENTA!**_

_Estoy aquí, esperando por ti  
Aún si nuestro futuro es ahora diferente  
Estoy aquí, esperando por ti  
Y continuaré gritando  
Mientras que mi corazón se aferra al hilo que nos unió  
Esperando despertar en aquellos viejos tiempos_

_**No hay porque llorar…**_

_Presta atención y escucha…  
Presta atención y escucha…  
Presta atención y escucha…_

Al terminar pude escuchar como el público gritaba mi nombre sin parar mientras que algunos parecían querer llorar, no importaba cuantas veces viera ese tipo de reacción… siempre me sentiría satisfecha de ver que mi canción sea capaz de conectar con los corazones de la gente: después de todo, es por eso que me hice cantante.

Canté un par de canciones más y el concierto terminó, había sido un éxito. A excepción de que… no te había visto. En realidad no era la gran cosa, ya lo veía venir, más aun así… sentía como mi corazón se estrujaba.

-Supongo que todavía no es el momento indicado – dije para mí misma, queriendo mantener la esperanza de que algún día escucharas mi voz.

Salí del lugar y comencé a caminar hacia mi auto, no me gustaba la idea de que alguien me llevará a todos lados, por lo que viajaba sola. Continuaba sumergida en mis pensamientos cuando de pronto… pude ver tu singular cabellera pasar entre las personas. Lo que es más, **entre las personas que habían ido a ver mi concierto**.

-Natsu… tú… - intentaba hablar con dificultad – ¿viniste a verme…? – sentí que en cualquier momento rompería a llorar, después de tanto tiempo… aunque sea de lejos, al fin te había visto otra vez...

Ahora mi única gran incógnita era…

_**¿Habría llegado mi voz hasta a ti?**_

* * *

**DEAD END (?)**

**En fin, no sé si dejaré esto como un one-shot o si le continuaré... después de todo, esto solo lo hise en un pequeño momento de inspiración que me dio la canción de " A Little Pain "**

**Len: Considero que no lo hiciste tan mal para ser tu primer fic de Fairy Tail  
Iora: Enserio?! *carita de ilusión*  
Len: Si, por qué no?  
Iora: Yay ! *abrazo*  
Len: H-hey !**

**Eeeeen fin ! me gustaría saber que tal les pareció esto (si les gusto, quizá y me animo a hacer algún tipo de continuación). También aprovecho para decir que por lo mismo de que no quiero dar spoilers ni hacer parecer que por seguro continuara, no quise poner ninguna especie de descripción a la historia.**

**Len: Eso explica una cosa, ahora, ¿por qué no les explicas la otra?**

**Buena idea, en fin, sé que Natsu actúa un poco diferente a lo que están acostumbrados, pero en mi historia... necesité hacerlo así para que encajará con el Fic, espero que igual les gustará.**

**Len: Iora de verdad les agradecería si a esto le dan una buena bienvenida, la verdad estaba muy nerviosa... bueno, está, todavía tiembla como gelatina  
Iora: ¡LEN!  
Len: ¿Qué? ¡es la verdad!**

**¡Ejem! en fin, apreció el que le dieran una oportunidad a este fic para leer, como autora me hace feliz *reverencia* doumo arigato !**

**Len: bueno, por ahora me robo a esta loca  
Iora: A quién le dices loca?!**

**Len: JA NAAA!  
Iora: Len! no me ignores!**

***desaparecen***


End file.
